Arrivals
by Leprechaun123
Summary: You shouldn't ever have to wait alone


I know I'm meant to be updating _Missions_ but I'm almost finished the next chapter and then this happened. Sorry, I will get it up soon. I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any characters. JK Rowling has that honour!

" _There's nothing like the arrivals gate at an airport. The bright signs signalling the flights incoming journey. The cheer and excitement that revels in each person's face when that member of the family comes home; when that long-lost friend finally returns. The strangers entering their first local sight; their rucksack weighing on their back; the uncertain steps getting closer and closer to the exit and the brisk air that the outside offers. The patient faces on various people scattered amongst the impatient glancing at the arrivals board every thirty seconds on the off chance that the details have changed; that it has finally arrived; that they're one step closer to being here, near us, beside us, with us. This is what the airport does to people; the look of love in people's eyes as the suitcase rounds the corner. The bated breath as the automatic doors slide open to reveal the next passenger. The cries of relief to know they're real; the deflated sighs to realise that it's not who was expected._

 _I got asked what love is. In my head, this is love. Love for one another; love for strangers; love for departing and arriving; the reconnecting. It's the mother sobbing into her son's arms after he returns from that year abroad. It's the excited yelp of the fiancée finally being back in her loved one's arms after only two weeks. It's the squeal of grandchildren seeing their grandparents after what feels like an eternity."_

Lily looked up from her laptop's English essay to the sleeping faces around her. The dark night outside contrasted against the harsh red backlights of the passing cars. The one flight that she was waiting on still had another half an hour delay. Her scan of the room ended abruptly when she realised that she was being watched by a pair of brilliant blue eyes. Their piercing colour lit up the room from the hard-plastic chair that they came from. The owner tousled his hair as a smirk grew on his face. She offered a tight-lipped smile in return before focusing her attention back on her screen.

" _Love is…"_

"Sweet?"

No, that isn't right. Wait… that wasn't me. Lily looked up and saw that the blue-eyed boy was standing above her, a packet of Starbursts in his hand. He raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Lily furrowed her eyebrow in confusion.

"Do you want a sweet?" Lily's face unfurled, and a light flush of embarrassment coloured her cheeks.

"Sorry, I was distracted. Yes, please. I'm Lily Evans" Smiling, the dark-haired male took that as an invitation and sat on the floor beside her. He turned the packet upside down and tipped the next colourfully covered sweet into her outstretched hand.

"James Potter. Can I ask a question?"

"I think you just did but go on, ask another."

"Why are you sitting on the floor? There's plenty of empty seats" He questioned, his deep London accent ringing through the silent room.

"I can see more from down here. I'm closer to the door. I have a better backrest with the wall and I don't have to worry about people complaining because I'm "young and sprightly" and so should offer the seats to older people." Lily explained. "Plus, it's comfier."

"It's cold tile"

"I like it better." James nodded. A comfortable silence settled over the two, the sound of chewing being all that was heard in the quiet.

"So… are you waiting on someone or are you just chilling in the arrivals terminal?"

"My mum is coming home from Chicago. She's been gone three weeks visiting my aunt. What about you?"

"My best mate is coming home from Chicago as well. Haven't seen him in about four months. He decided he needed time away from life and travelled around a few places in the US for a while. He has decided to come back on the spur of a moment so I'm the chump picking him home"

Lily nodded and tapped her laptop keys in contemplation. She took a deep breath in through her nose and put her laptop on the ground beside her before turning to face James.

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Sure. What?"

"20 questions?"

"Okay, I'll start. What's your favourite colour?" Lily cocked her head to one side.

"That's your first question?" James nodded. "Right… I think I'll have to go with red. What's your favourite food?"

"Treacle tart. Do you drink?"

"Nope. Do you drive?"

"If I don't, I robbed a car to come here." James laughed while Lily buried her head in her hands.

"Right, sorry, I forgot that."

The game continued for a while with James learning that Lily had a sister, loved Diet Coke and was studying Chemistry and English in UCL. Lily learned that James was an only child, had a soft spot for butterscotch soda floats and was studying Sports Science in UCL as well. The conversation changed from learning about each other to random topics. They laughed and annoyed the people around them as they slowly came to life.

One particularly loud laugh fest was interrupted by a soft lilting accent.

"Lily?"

Lily looked up and then bounded to her feet. She threw her arms around the small, sturdy woman. "MUM"

James smiled at the interaction and then slipped away. Lily released her mum and turned to where James was but only saw empty space. She smiled softly as she gathered her stuff.

"So, tell me all about your trip" She grinned at her mum as she put her arm over her mum's shoulder and directed her towards where the car was parked. Behind them, a shaggy-haired boy jumped into the waiting arms of the boy all the while laughing with glee.

 _Love is special and unexpected. Love is the little things. The simple things like offering a sweet to a stranger or occupying their time while waiting for a loved one to appear. Love is simply caring._

I don't know what this. A fluffy drabble with no plot. No reason. It came to me because I was sitting at the arrivals gate in the airport waiting for my sisters to come home and I watched a few families greet each other. I do feel the essay bit has a slight pull from the Heathrow Speech in _Love, Actually_ (which if you don't know… go look for it now!)  
Until next time…


End file.
